A Grudge, A Lie, An Enemy (3)
by Katt-itonic
Summary: Jinx has found Jerry, beaten and unable to heal his wounds normally. Jinx learns from his captor, Gordon, what plans Jerry has for his future and that of the human race. Will Jinx help Gordon stop him? Or will she stay loyal to her feelings for Jerry?


_"I'll never tell you" Jinx recognized the voice. Memories flashing through her mind. She felt her face get hot as the man grinned "you'll never find her"_

_"Fine" the other man said, raising to his feet. Jinx felt herself floating toward them. Her hands gripping the metal hooks tightly. The man raised his hand to reveal a handgun. Before he could fire Jinx had sunk both her hooks into the man's back and taken his gun. The man stared up at her in surprise and obvious pain. _

_"I didn't think you'd come for me" Jerry said softly as blood dripped from his lips. _

"What the hell is going on Jerry?!" Jinx hissed. Albert was standing in front of her with his hair raised, growling at the man who lay bleeding on the floor. Jerry, shook in his shackles.

"Get me down" He told her.

"Get yourself down, you're the one who doesn't need anybody, doesn't need any he-"

"Please" He growled, cutting Jinx off. She glared at him, but his expression was not one of anger but painful helplessness. Jinx turned back to the man, he reached to his back to pull out one of the hooks and Jinx kicked him over onto his back. She searched his pockets and found a set of keys. The man was groaning in agony. Jinx knelt to him and gave him a quick pistol butt to the head. He blacked out.

"Jerry what's going on?" Jinx asked as she pulled over a chair, unlocking Jerry's cuffs. He fell to the floor and crumbled. Jinx slapped him a few times, trying to get him back into reality. But he was gone. Jinx hauled him up onto the couch and got the chain down from the ceiling. She used the chain to block off the doors to the staircase and the cuffs to restrain Jerry's captor. She left him in the bathroom, using bed sheets to tie him to the toilet. After she was sure he was not going anywhere when he awoke she got to work finding any liquids on that floor. Albert never left her side, going room to room. She found a half rotting dinner for two that was left in a romantic honeymoon suite. The wine was half gone but the bucket of ice it had sat in had become usable water. She brought it back to the room and sat them beside the couch. Jerry was still out cold, but his chest was rising and falling as he was breathing. It was Jinx's only sign that he was still half alive. Having no heartbeat he wasn't really alive, rather consciously dead on earth.

Gently Jinx dabbed a wet hand cloth over Jerry's body. She cleaned his cuts and stab wounds. She didn't understand why he wasn't healing as quickly as he normally did. She remembered having shot him with him even flinching, but here he lay before her, battered beyond recognition. Once she had bandaged him up with cloth and bed sheets and knew there was nothing more she could do for him she turned her attention to his captor.

Entering the bathroom she could tell he was awake. She sat on the edge of the huge bath, watching his labored breathing.

"Who are you?" She asked. The man was clearing his throat, swallowing hard.

"My name" He gasped painfully between words "Is Gordon"

"Gordon who is the 'she' you are looking for?" Jinx asked.

"I assume it's you" Gordon wheezed.

"Why?"

"You came here didn't you? He called for your help telepathically? He has left a mark on you"

"No, I just came here for the presidential suite, I didn't come for him" Jinx scoffed. The man grinned, a faint chuckle escaping his lungs sounding more like a cough.

"He never told you why you two separated did he? Made you think this was your idea to come here. He's strong, that one. But not invincible"

"You know what he is?"

"Of course I do! I hunted those things for living before the undead waked the earth as well. Just an extra layer of hell has risen is all"

"What did you do to him?" Jinx snapped "Why isn't he healing?"

"Look in the dresser"

"For what?" Jinx asked. Gordon wouldn't answer. Jinx went back to Jerry, opening the dresser beside where he was hanging earlier. She slammed the drawer shut and put a hand over her mouth. She sat at Jerry's side, handing his cold hand. Taking swigs from the wine bottle with the other. Close to four hours passed in silence. Albert had been exploring the rooms on his own, Jinx only heard the faint pitter patter of Albert's untrimmed claws on the hardwood floors and the random wheeze from Gordon.

"You gonna share that?" Jerry whispered when he came to. Jinx sat up on her knees at his side.

"If you give me some answers" Jinx said, helping Jerry raise the bottle to his lips and take the last swig of it. Jerry licked his lips and Jinx held his hand in both of hers.

"I didn't come here for you knowingly" Jinx said softly "I was visiting the presidential suite"

"But the US side had so many hotels that were larger, why did you go with _this_ one?" Jerry asked.

"I just liked the look of it" Jinx shrugged. Jerry half smiled.

"I called to you"

"So I was right" Jinx chuckled, a tear running down her cheek "You do need me"

"I need you now. I needed you to stay as far away from me as I could keep you at the stadium"

"Why?"

"I saw Gordon" Jerry said painfully "I couldn't have you around me until he was weaker"

He didn't seem too weak" Jinx snapped.

"You got here quicker than I expected, I wasn't planning on the mutt"

"Albert" Jinx smiled "He came out of nowhere, like a little miracle"

"You've become so human" Jerry teased. Jinx kissed his hand.

"You've been gone for a while"

"Where is Gordon?"

"Tied up in the bathroom" Jinx grinned, but it quickly became a frown "Why aren't you healing?"

"He used blessed instruments, powerful weapons of god" Jerry cringed.

"You're safe now" Jinx said, the words thick like honey over her tongue. She didn't understand why but things were clear again, as clear as her life was before she met Jerry, as clear as the first night they met. Jerry needed to rest, and Jinx reopened the dresser's top drawer. Some blades looking like smooth daggers with foreign languages etched into them, others were like saw blades. Jinx pulled out the one that seemed most brutal, it was clean. Some were still stained with blood. She brought it with her into the bathroom.

"What is this for?" Jinx asked. Gordon looked up at the tool she held. Is was a large pizza cutter with a saw blade. Each spike was shaped differently, like symbols.

"It kills the body, clearing it of all evil" Gordon groaned "And makes sure it cannot return once it is banished"

"You planned to use this while he could still suffer pain?" Jinx hissed. Gordon was pale, Jinx wondered if a hook had pierced a lung, or both.

"Do not do something you'll regret" Gordon cooed "His quarrel is not yours"

"I'm not going to kill you" Jinx said softly. Laying the weapon down on the bathroom counter. The room was a creamy tan color, with white trim. The counters were white with white marble counter tops. Stems of black running through the stone. Jinx took a hand towel from where it hung on the wall and walked over to Gordon. He flinched.

"I'm going to take these out" Jinx told him and pressed the towel down around the first hook to stop the blood that would surely follow. "Hold your breath"

"One, two" Jinx pulled the hook out clean, pressing down with her free hand "three"

"Fuck!" Gordon shouted "arugh!"

"Why Jerry?" Jinx asked as she dabbed the wound, pressing back down when the bleeding wasn't stopping. The first hook had gone in smoothly, going down along his back, not hitting any arteries.

"He is one of the last of his kind. With the undead walking this earth with us we don't need the threat of starved vampires attacking too" Gordon groaned "In this world it would be easy for one to change the rules of the underworld, to allow his kind to rule the earth once more. I can't let that happen"

"You really like spilling your guts don't you?" Jinx grinned, tying a sheet under his opposite arm and up over his wounded shoulder. She moved onto the next hook on his other side.

"I have to tell someone" Gordon chuckled nervously "Who knows what Jerry will try to do?"

"And why are you telling me?" Jinx snorted "I'm the one who apparently came here to save him"

"Because you're the one who has to drive the stake through his heart" Gordon said and Jinx pulled the hook out, causing him to scream out in pain. Jinx pressed down roughly.


End file.
